A Betrayal of the Heart
by Sinistaria
Summary: When BrightStar's kits are stolen, her sister MossStar is the only one who can retrieve them. But the worst of her fears are yet to come, along with fears that no one, not even starclan could have predicted...  comment if u want me to write more
1. Airclan cats

**Airclan**

**Leader: **Moth- light gray tom with icy blue eyes

**Deputy: **TallHeart- yellow tabby tom with blue~green eyes; brother of BrambleFern

**Medicine Cat: **Leopard- silvery gray she cat with green eyes; mentor to MouseFern

**Warriors: **MossStar- white and ginger she cat with blue eyes and odd star shaped birth mark on her head

SwiftTalon- black tom with brown eyes; son of Moth

LongFur- dark brown tabby tom with greenish brom eyes; BrightStar's mate

DarkClaw- black and tan tom with dark brown eyes

GhostFur- white she cat with blue eyes; MouseFern's mother

WildStalker- dusky brown she cat with pale yellow eyes

LoudClaw- light brown tom with light brown eyes

BluePelt- blue~black tom with greenish brown eyes

BrambleFern- black and brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes

RunningStone- tan tom with with hazel eyes; missing

HoneyThorn- brown and gray she cat with yellow eyes; NettlePaw's mother

WolfTail- long furred light gray tom (almost white) with brown eyes

SkyThistle- dusky brown she cat with grayish blue eyes

**Queens: **BrightStar- orange and red she cat with brown eyes; sister of MossStar

(kits are Leaf, Twig, and Feather. LongFur is adopted father)

**Apprentices: **NettlePaw- really light brown she cat with yellow eyes; sister to MouseFern

MouseFern- gray she cat with light brown eyes; medicine cat apprentice

**Elders: **YellowStripe- golden brown tom with green eyes

SoulWatcher- brown she cat with black splotches and yellow eyes

**Kits: Leaf- **orange and red she cat with yellow eyes

**Twig- **brown tabby tom with brown eyes

**Feather- **black and white tabby she cat with black eyes

**(kits of BrightStar and BlackFeather)**


	2. Featherclan Cats

**Featherclan**

**Leader: **WhiteSky- white she cat with golden brown eyes

**Deputy: **MoonScar- beautiful black she cat with icy blue eyes and a cresent shaped scar on the right side of

her face

**Medicine Cat: **SpottedFace- very old mottled brown tom with brown eyes

**Warriors: **FangTooth- bad tempered black and white tom with amber eyes

BlueHeart- blue~gray she cat with brown eyes

SunBird- enthusiastic sandy yellow tom with green eyes

QuickFoot- brown tom with dark brown eyes and long legs

IceClaw- moody white tom with bright green eyes

ScarWish- orange she cat with hazel eyes

ThornHeart- dark gray tom with pale yellow eyes; WideTale's mate

BrambleHeart- brown tabby she cat with green eyes

**Queens: **WideTail- red~brown she cat with orange like eyes

(mother of RainKit, and SandKit)

**Apprentices: **FlamePaw- brown tom with a redish colored tail and bright blue eyes

**Kits: RainKit- **gray tom with blue eyes

**SandKit- **black she cat with brown eyes

**(kits of WideTail and ThornHeart)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Gone**

A beautiful orange and red she-cat walked into the clearing under the night sky, in the middle of the Airclan camp. She had a glint or worry in her eyes, as she was very troubled.

A thin, but muscular tom followed her out and drooped a vole at her paws.

"What's wrong, BrightStar?" the tom asked.

"I'm worried about our kits, LongFur. What if BlackFeather returns and tries to take them as his own?" she asked.

"That's not going to happen. They may be his kits by blood, but he will never be a father to them after what he has done. Not while I'm here, or the clan for that matter." he replied soothingly and rubbed against her.

"What's that? I hear something," she started to scent the air for danger. "The kits!" she yowled.

BrightStar then ran towards the nursery as swift as her legs could carry her. LongFur followed her as she desperately ran towards her helpless kits.

When BrightStar arrived at the front of the nursery, there was the sent of blood.

Her sister, MossStar, and the warrior, SwiftTalon, walked into the camp panting. MossStar was limping and had a patch of fur missing from her shoulder. SwiftTalon looked okay physically, but he looked around the clearing in despair.

All the other warriors in camp sat outside their dens in shock, just now realizing they had been attacked.

BrightStar began to yell for her kits. Two little bundles of fluff come tumbling out of the nursery, looking scared and exhausted.

"Oh, thank Starclan you are safe," BrightStar sighed. "Wait, Twig, Leaf…Where is Feather?" asked BrightStar in alarm.

"I'm so sorry!" cried MossStar. "We tried to save them all but, they took Feather while we ran after the lot who stole these two. It's all my fault. I should've stayed and guarded the nursery with SwiftTalon." MossStar hung her head low in shame and sorrow.

LongFur looked at MossStar and talked with compassion in his voice. "It's not your fault, MossStar. You were checking the border for intruders with Moth. You and SwiftTalon both did your best in saving the last two kits." LongFur finished as he glances with a doleful expression at his depressed mate.

( this is the end of part one of chapter one, part 2 will be on here soon =]])


	4. Ch 1 part 2

"I'm going after them." said BrightStar with the fierce determination of a mother in her eyes.  
"No you're not!" yelled LongFur, "You could get hurt, and I couldn't stand to lose you too." he finished sadly.  
"But…." BrightStar started, trying to make her point when MossStar interrupted her.  
"No. I'll go. You're needed here, for your kits and for LongFur. I've been having haunting dreams lately, about new places, and creatures. They've been distracting me, and well…Starclan sent the dreams to me. They talked about an evil shadowing Airclan. I saw a black and white cat in the shadows of my dreams. I knew immediately that it was BlackFeather. But behind him was an even darker shadow, darker then a crow itself. I don't know what it was, but I'll find out, and save Feather." promised MossStar.  
"Thank you, MossStar. You're the best sister a queen could ask for." BrightStar purred.  
LongFur cleared his voice to speak. "Yes, thank you. But, what do u think our clan leader will say about one of our best hunters leaving the camp for, who knows how long? I mean surely GoldenWing wont condone it?" he questioned.  
"I don't give a mouses tail what mother says!" shouted MossStar, a little irritated. "a kits life is in danger, my sister's kit for the matter. Also, our mothers granddaughter!" MossStar finished.  
"I don't know…" BrightStar thought. "Do you think our mother will let you go?" Brightstar started to choke on her tears once more.  
"I'm going whether GoldenWing allows it or not." promised MossStar. "I'll talk to her tonight." MossStar said as she gave her sister a friendly lick across the ear.

"I'm going and you're not going to stop me!" yowled MossStar angrily at her mother.  
Moth, the deputy, just sat there listening and thinking about what he would do about the situation, watching the two she-cats argue.  
"you're our best hunter. Why would I risk a valuable warrior to our clan? Anyways, BlackFeather is long gone by now!" spat GoldenWing.  
"I'm not a kit anymore! I'm a warrior now. And there are plenty of good hunters left to feed the clan! You are almost ready to join the elders den and Moth will be leader. You won't be able to order me around then. And you are on your last life!" MossStar fought back.  
"I don't care, you're not going. And that is an order!" finished GoldenWing.  
MossStar gave one last look of pure anger towards her leader and ran out of her mothers den to go tell her clanmates the bad news.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, not letting MossStar go?" Moth wondered.  
"BlackFeather is long gone. We cant afford to lose anymore warriors. We already lost HoneyThorn and RunningStone in leaf-bare. Yes I feel sad about Feather, more then you could know, but what else can I do. I'm through arguing. Leaders rule is law and I have spoken. Now leave me in peace." GoldenWing rasped.  
Then she convulsed into a fit of coughing.  
"Wait, I'll go get Leopard." said Moth worriedly.  
"No, just go." GoldenWing rasped.  
Moth looked back at his leader, but said nothing else as he padded out of her den_._


	5. Chapter 2 A Bitter Sweet Sorrow

**Chapter 2- A Bitter Sweet Sorrow**

The next day, MossStar woke up to BrightStar sobbing next to her in the warriors den.  
"What's wrong, BrightStar? Is it because of Feather…I'm really sorry, but.." MossStar sighed.  
"MossStar…GoldenWing is dead!" cried BrightStar.  
"What? How did she die?" MossStar asked in alarm.  
"She…She died of green cough. With her old age, she just couldn't make it." said BrightStar in a hushed voice.  
MossStar got up and shook the bracken from her fur and went to look for her mother before she was taken for burial.  
As she was looking for her mother she ran onto Moth.  
"Is…is GoldenWing in the clearing waiting to be buried?" MossStar asked.  
"Yes, she is…I'm sorry for your loss." Moth asked forlornly.  
"Thank you, Moth." she replied.  
MossStar soon found her mother in the main clearing with LongFur and a few other warriors surrounding her.  
MossStar padded up to her mother and stuck her nose into her mothers pelt.  
"May Starclan guide your path mother. I'm sorry our last words had to be an argument, but I wish you hadn't left so soon." MossStar's eyes suddenly went cold. "But, I;m going to find Feather. Even if I die trying. I'm sorry…" she then got up to go find SwiftTalon.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high branch for a clan meeting." sounded Moth. "We all know that our great and noble leader, GoldeWing, has died recently of green-cough. I have just received my nine lives from Starclan at the Moon-cave. And I have decided who I will now pick as my deputy. The new deputy will be, TallHeart." he announced.  
"I wont let you dowm, Moth." said the big golden tabby tom.  
The clan soon scattered as Moth leaped off of the tree branch that his clan has used for generations as the place the leaders used for addressing the clan.  
The elders then came out of their den, said their goodbyes to GoldenWing and took her body out of the camp to be burried.  
MossStar followed Moth to his den, so instead of sneaking out, maybe she could convince _him_ to let her find Feather.  
"Don't even ask. I know what you are going to say." Moth said unexpectedly.  
"Well?" MossStar challenged.  
"Look, I will allow you to go, but you must take two other warriors with you." he said.  
"Okay, I promise to do my best in finding her, you have my word. May I take SwiftTalon and BrambleFern?" she asked?  
"Yes, as long as they agree with it. I will have no warriors forced into this. You three will leave tomorrow morning. Go inform the other two and go to Leopard for information on healing herbs you may need on the journey. I will inform the rest of the clan tomorrow." Moth finished.  
"Thank you, Moth. I wont let you or BrightStar down." MossStar said with pure determination mixed with a little bit of anxiety. _What am I getting myself into?  
_MossStar walked out of the den to go find her two best friends.  
"BrambleFern! SwiftTalon! I need to speak with you!" MossStar yowled.  
Soon enough the two toms came sprinting from the warriors den.  
"What is it?" they both asked at once.  
She slowly explained what was going on and what they needed to do. They both excepted the challenge eagerly at the journey that lay ahead.  
It was good that BrambleFern was one of the best trackers, MossStar was one of the best hunters and SwiftTalon was one of the best fighters.  
"Now lets go get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." said SwiftTalon.  
"I'm already gone." yawned BrambleFern.

"Where am I?" MossStar asked.  
"Don't worry, MossStar." said a starry voice.  
"Mother? I must be in the Starclan hunting grounds. I must be dreaming." MossStar realized.  
"Yes you are." said GoldenWing as she appeared with a starry gaze in her eyes. She looked young again, shining and beautiful.  
"Mother, I'm sorry for disobeying you but…" babbled MossStar in a worried voice.  
"Its ok MossStar. I want you to know I will look over you and your clanmates on this journey." GoldenWing promised.  
"Thank you, GoldenWing, I love you." said MossStar.  
GoldenWing was shimmering away as she stated one last message.  
"Beware of the one, who's darkness is drowning he who isn't done." GoldenWing's voice faded as she disappeared into the starry sky.  
"A prophecy?" MossStar wondered.  
"Wait, Mother, What do u mean?" But it was too later. Her mother had left her with a prophecy that should would have to figure out on her own.  
When MossStar woke up, she was troubled by the prophetic words her mother had given her, but yet she was relieved to know that her mother would be watching her on this journey and that GoldenWing had forgiven her.  
_I'm so happy I'm taking my two best friends with me on this journey. I wouldn't have chosen anyone else._ MossStar thought to herself.  
MossStar dozed back off, but her dreams were even more troubled with dark shadows, and ominous words she could not understand.  
_I want BlackFeather to know that it doesn't matter where we take this path, he has gotta go. I will save you Feather. I promise, I must. For the clan, for you, for your mother, and for…me.  
_She thought as she dreamed.


	6. Guide to: Betrayal of the Heart

**Guide to: A Betrayal of the Heart /3**

This guide is for the people who may not understand warrior language. XD  
Such as most of my friends. So I figured I could help.

**Queens: **a mother cat who has just given birth or is about to. Also may help other queens in the nursery with their young.  
**Warriors: **patrol borders of the territory, mark territory, hunt, fight for the clan  
**Elders: **retired cats that have fulfilled their duty for the clan.  
**Apprentices: **warriors in training  
**Deputy: **the clan leaders successor  
**Medicine Cat: **cat that knows herbs for healing, that you go to for injuries  
-medicine cats are not permitted to have a mate, or kits, clan comes first  
**Kits: **well you should know this one, but, kittens

**Deaths: **GoldenWing- died of green cough and old age  
HoneyThorn- died giving birth to her kits, all of her kits died of pre-maturity  
RunningStone- missing in the fight to rid BlackFeather, presumed dead by his clan.

**Clans:** Starclan- the warrior ancestors of all the clans, after death they pass on to Starclan, where they live in harmony with the other clans, yet watch over the clan from where they came.  
Aircan- our heroes clan  
Featherclan- clan created by BlackFeather after being exiled, live farther away from the clans.

**White cough- **mild chest infection  
**Green cough-** bad chest infection, deadly  
**Black cough-** worst chest infection, very deadly, uncurable

**Warriors den- **where warriors sleep, deputy still sleeps here  
**Medicine Cat den-** where medicine cat sleeps, also where he or she stores healing herbs, and mends sick patients  
**Nursery-** for kits and queens  
**Apprentice den- **apprentices sleep here, must become six moons old to be an apprenctice

**One moon- **one month  
**Half moon- **three weeks  
**Quarter moon- **one week


	7. Ch 2 part 2

When MossStar awakened she foud herself rethinking last nights dream. She shook her head to clear it and went to wake up BrambleFern and SwiftTalon. When she went up to them and prodded then in the sides to wake them up.  
"Wha…" SwiftTalon woke, a little startled.  
"Time to go already?" yawned BrambleFern.  
"Yeah, come one." replied MossStar.  
The whole clan was out in the clearing, waiting to say goodbye to their departing clanmates. The three travelers separated for a few minutes to talk to their families. SwiftTalon went to go talk to his father,  
BrambleFern to his older brother, and MossStar to her sister and the two remaining kits.

"Be careful SwiftTalon." warned Moth.  
"I will and good luck leading the clan." SwiftTalon replied.  
"No problem, I'm just worried about you." said Moth with a hint of stress in his voice. "This journey could be dangerous." he continued.  
"I'll be fine, father. My two best friends at my side and Starclan watching over me should keep me safe." SwiftTalon told his father with confidence.  
"I'm proud of you." Moth said.  
"Goodbye, father." SwiftTalon replied along with the flick of his tail as he left.

"Farewell, Brightstar. I'll miss you so much." MossStar spoke to her sister.  
"Same here. Thank you for doing this. I just don't know how I'll ever compensate for it." answered BrightStar.  
"Just be happy when I come back, okay?" MossStar laughed.  
Twig and Leaf came bounding over with little excited jumps.  
"Are you gonna find our sister?" little Leaf asked.  
"Yeah, are you? We miss our poucing buddy!" chirped Leaf's brother, Twig.  
"Yes, I am. Goodbye all." MossStar called as she left to meet her friends.

"TallHeart!" yowled BrambleFern. "Where are you? Oh…there you are."  
"Hey BrambleFern. Good luck on your journey." said TallHeart.  
"Thanks, I'm with the two best cats a warrior could ever know. I know I have my clan to look forward to when I get home." BrambleFern purred.  
"Yuh know, I know you have a soft spot for her. Why don't you tell her?" asked TallHeart.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." BrambleFern licked his chest in embarrassment.  
"Are you kidding? I see you getting all moony-eyed every time you see her, and you always talk about her." teased his older brother.  
"I don't know how to tell her. Besides, I already thinks she likes SwiftTalon, not me. Also, If I told her, what if she doesn't love me back? I love her but…she may not feel the same way." BrambleFern said, rather forlorn.  
"Just trust your instincts and be careful. Make wise decisions and follow your heart, wherever it takes you." TallHeart said as he glanced at the entrance to the camp, where MossStar sat waiting for her clanmates.  
"Thank you, TallHeart. I'll do my best to make you proud." said BrambleFern.  
Then he made his way to the frnt of the camp to find his friends.  
_How do I tell her? _he thought to himself.

The trio of cats met up at the front of the camp, getting ready to leave, when Moth announced for everyone to say their last goodbyes to the journeying cats.  
"Good luck!." yelled BlueClaw.  
"Be careful!" yowled FuzzyPelt.  
"May Starclan light your path!" SkyThistle hollered.  
The rest of the clan bid farewell and the three departing warriors went on their way and left the camp.  
"Goodbye.." they all whispered as they left their beloved home, friends, and family_._


	8. Ch 2 part 3!

"Okay, we are on the edge of our territory. Which way should we go now?" asked BrambleFern.  
"Check for BlackFeather's scent, Feather's too, or any other strange cats. I know its been two days but we need to be absolutely sure." MossStar ordered.  
"Good thing it didn't rain." SwiftTalon sighed.  
They were all scowering the area when BrambleFern spotted something.  
"Hey guys, I found something!" BrambleFern shouted from a thick shrub.  
"Look, prey bones, from a rabbit I believe. It has BlackFeather's scent all over it. Its stale but we know he was here." BrambleFern continued after his friends walked up.  
SwiftTalon moved in further to investigate.  
"Oh, no." murmered SwiftTalon.  
"What? What is it?" MossStar questioned.  
"I know where they are headed." SwiftTalon growled. "Remember his mouse-brained plan? That if he couldn't rule our clan and have you by his side, after he was exiled, he would would leave and leave and start a clan of his own? Featherclan he called it, I think." he finished.  
"What? I thought that was all a load of crowfood!." BrambleFern spat.  
"No, he planned to create this 'clan' of his past Tiger's Claw River."  
"Alright, lets go. We have a ways to go before we get to the river. Maybe we can get there by tomorrow morning." MossStar hoped.  
"Well, we are half way there. So much for getting there by morning. Lets rest here." MossStar yawned.  
"Wow, I'm so hungry." BrambleFern grumbled.  
"I'll go hunt for us." said SwiftTalon to his clanmates.  
"Thanks." they both replied as SwiftTalon ran off.  
"Lets look for a good place to sleep for the night." suggested MossStar.  
"Okay, good idea." exclaimed BrambleFern.  
They soon found a nice bush to sleep under with really soft grass. BrambleFern and MossStar gathered some moss for themselves and SwiftTalon, while they waited for SwiftTalon to  
return.  
"Ummmm, MossStar, can I, uh, talk to you about something?" BrambleFern asked nervously.  
"Of coarse." she said. "What is it?" MossStar asked with his blazing beautiful blue eyes.  
"I've been meaning to tell you something. We've been friends for a long and I feel more…I….uh." BrambleFern stammered.  
"Yay, Food!" MossStar yowled at the sight of SwiftTalon carrying two squirrels and a rabbit.  
SwiftTalon walked up and dragged a squirrel for himself and brought it to his nest.  
MossStar took the rabbit, totally forgetting that BrambleFern had something to say to her.  
"Mouse-dung." BrambleFern cursed under his breath as he got up to grab the last squirrel.  
_Stupid mouse-brain._ he thought to himself as he glanced at SwiftTalon.  
_What do I do? How do I tell her how I truly feel? _ne continued to think to himself.


	9. Chapter 3 part 1

Chapter 3- A Little Follow the Leader?

MossStar woke up the next morning with someone prodding her in the side.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." she said sleepily.

"Lets go hunt, I'm starving." BrambleFern mewed.

"Alright, lets go." MossStar replied.

"Wait, I hear something." SwiftTalon said quietly. Follow me. he gestured with a flick of his tail.

They walked a few tail lengths ahead into the tall grass and made a surprising discovery.

"NettlePaw!" MossStar yowled.

"Yeek!" the little apprentice shrieked as she was awoken by the frightening yowl. She was so scared that her fur rose and she jumped up the nearest tree. Once she realized what had happened, she hopped down, knowing she was in trouble.

"What do you think you're doing?" SwiftTalon asked furiously towards the little apprentice standing before him.

"Why did you follow us?" MossStar questioned angrily.

BrambleFern just stood there in shock, not knowing what he should say.

"I didn't know where you were going, but I wanted to go on an adventure too and I knew you were leaving so I snuck out right after you left and followed you and your scent. I was really gonna miss you guys." NettlePaw said innocently as she pawed the ground.

"Well that wasn't a very smart thing to do, now was it?" SwiftTalon spat.

"You could've been hurt, or if we hadn't found you sleeping, you would've been left behind. By the way, how to you think the queens are feeling right now? Knowing the apprentice they've raised is missing?" he asked very angrily.

"I don't know, I never thought of that. I'm sorry, really sorry! I just wanted to be a good warrior like you guys. I thought maybe if I came back a hero with you guys, they would stop looking at me in shame or pitty because I have no mother or father!" she cried.

"I don't know guys. We cant take her back home. We've gone too far. What should we do?" BrambleFern asked anxiously.

"Alright. You can come with us, but don't think you're no longer in trouble." SwiftTalon hissed.

"Lets hunt now, I'm still hungry." MossStar meowed, relieved that they had everything under control again.

"Okay, I'll catch a vole!" NettlePaw exclaimed.

They all defused to find their prey.

(later around sun-high)

"Okay, we're at Tigers Claw River now, and I don't see any other cat." yawned NettlePaw as she stretched.

"And how did you know where we were going? Or what we were doing exactly?" SwiftTalon growled.

"Well, when I was hiding I was listening as well. I kinda thought it would help my warriors skills too." she said, so matter-of-factly.

"So you followed us AND eavesdropped?" SwiftTalon yelled.

"I was only trying to be a good warrior! Stop yelling at me because all I wanted was to make you proud of me! I just wanted to be there…." NettlePaw cried. Then she ran off over the stones protruding from the river. She kept running and running until she stumbled upon a rabbit hole and hid there.

"Stupid furball she pouted as she cried, trying to get some sleep. She then realized she couldn't sleep and sat up, stopping her tears, believing she had more dignity then that. She knew she had overreacted but she was tired of being treated like that fromSwiftTalon.

With the rabbit scent all around her, she realized she was hungry again.

"Will the rabbit be back?" she thought to herself. "No, the scent is stale. Its been long gone. I guess I could go hunt, then I should probably get back to the others though." she sighed.

Then NettlePaw ran out of the rabbit hole and scented a mouse and a squirrel near by**.**


End file.
